The Pacifier 2
by theforeverloved
Summary: The Ghost program is not safe anymore. And the Plummers are in more danger then ever. Shane feels he can't handle the whole family alone so he asks for backup. He was not expecting a 16 year old, which is exactly what he got. SethXOC


The Ghost program is not safe anymore. And the Plummers are in more danger then ever. Shane feels he can't handle the whole family alone so he asks for backup. He was not expecting a 16 year old, which is exactly what he got.

"Hello, this is agent Shane Wolfe. I called for backup for a mission a few days ago."

"Ah yea, we've sent agent Cameron Rivers, who was hand selected especially for your mission."

"Do you know he'll arrive?" Shane heard the general laugh a bit on the other end of the line. He just shrugged it off as nothing.

"Well let's see...the plane left at 4 this morning. And if I'm correct, the doorbell should be ringing in about 30 seconds."

"Oh, well thank you general."

"Good luck on your mission agent Wolfe."

Shane hung up the phone. Surely, the doorbell rang a few seconds later.

She climbed up the few stairs that led to the front door. after dropping her 5 bags at the door, she rang the bell. The door opened to a bulky looking bald guy, as she would nicely put it.

"Can i help you?..." He asked, while eying her many bags.

"Agent Cameron Rivers. You called for backup?" Shane just blinked at her.

"They sent a 14 year old girl to help me protect 5 kids?" She narrowed her eyes at him.

"I'm 16, thank you very much. And yes, if you have a problem with that, take it up with Chief. Until then, help me get my bags in." He sighed and let her in, while she carried 3 of her bags. He grabbed the rest and showed her up to her room. On the way to the guest room she would be staying in, Cameron passed a boy who looked about her age. He had short blond hair with a black shirt and ripped jeans.

"Sup." She said as she passed by, not even looking at him. He didn't even have time to say anything before she entered her room. Seth had heard they were getting someone to help Shane protect the family, but it couldn't be a teen girl...could it?

When Shane got in the room and found Cameron already sprawled out on the bed. He dropped her bags and sat on a chair nearby.

"So I have a question." Shane asked, eying the girl suspiciously.

"I most likely have an answer." Cameron answered. She sat up, propped up on her arms and stared back at Shane.

"How does a 16 year old end up in the military?"

"By being good at what she does."

"And what does she do?"

"What she does."

"Agent Rivers, don't be a smartass." Cameron laughed a bit.

"Call me Cameron. Anyways, I'm in the military because my dad's part of the Seals and got me an interview. I'm technically suppose to be a spy. But I have the qualities for this mission."

"Qualities?"

"I'm stronger, faster, wiser, and smarter then most kids my age. And the fact that I'm a teenager is even better."

"And why is that?" Cameron smirked and leaned forward.

"Picture this. The people after the Ghost recruited followers. Some of them being teens. Those teens are in the kids' classes. Who protects them in there?"

"I do."

"Nuhu. You can't be everywhere at once. And you can't protect them from what's inside their class, because you're not there. That's why I'm here. To be there when you can't be."

"Reasonable enough. Mrs.Plummer left yesterday, so now things are my way. But being in the military, you should be use to it."

"Yup."

"Dinner is at 7." Cameron looked at the clock, it read 3:24. Shane then got up and left.

"So you're gonna be helping Shane protect us for the next few days?" Cameron turned her head towards the door and saw that guy from the hall.

"Looks like it."

"I gotta be honest, when i heard he was getting help, i pictured a tall buff dude. Not a 15 year old chick."

"I'm 16. And i may not be as good in those areas as Shane, but I'm still pretty good. For a teenager."

"I'm Seth by the way."

"Cameron."

"You'll be going to our school?"

"Yup. And I'll be in all your classes." She smirked at him.

"How come?"

"Well that's the only point in me going to school, so i can protect you guys. And since I'm 16, well that's your grade. Might as well take advantage of that.

"Not that I'm complaining or anything, but couldn't you just go into any grade and say it's for safety purposes?"

"I guess. But you seem more stupid and reckless then anyone else. So your grade it is." She smiled.

"Alright."

"Sorry, but you're not getting rid of me that easily."

"Like I said, I'm not complaining." And with that, Seth left her room. Cameron just scoffed and rolled her eyes. _Let the unpacking begin_. She thought as she eyed the small dresser on the other side of the room.


End file.
